Suspended
by Paige Joy
Summary: Minerva is suspended from teaching by the toad-face, but that suspention causes Minerva to get something back that she had lost fifteen years ago. oneshot. COMPLETE!


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters and I will return those that I have borrowed unharmed.  
_**  
**_A/N: I found the beginning of this fic sat on my laptop in some folder I forgot I had, so I finished it and decided that I would post it for all you Minerva/Hermione fans out there. Enjoy!_**

* * *

  
Hermione stood starring out across the grounds of Hogwarts from Professor McGonagall's office. She had been called upon for her careers meeting, but Dolores Umbridge had stormed in demanding that she go and see the headmaster immediately. It had been just over an hour and Hermione just couldn't bring herself to leave without making sure her favourite Professor was alright.

"Hermione?" Minerva walked into her office expecting it to be dark and empty.

"Professor – I'm sorry. I'll go." Hermione went to make her way to the door, but when she saw her professor stand in the same place she just was, she couldn't just leave. Placing her bag on the floor, she made her way over to Minerva and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. They stood there for a few moments before Minerva could no longer hold in the tears. "Professor?" Hermione's voice was filled with concern, and Minerva picked up on it, but she couldn't bring herself to turn and face her star pupil.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione snaked her arms around Minerva's thin waist and pulled her into a warm embrace, like a daughter would a mother. Minerva went tense, just for a moment, then, she relaxed into Hermione's embrace as she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

The pair stood there, starring out across the castle grounds for who knows how long, when they started to shake from the chilly breeze. Hermione let go of Minerva and went to grab her bag.

"Hermione, stay, please." It was barely a whisper from Minerva.

"Of course, Professor."

Minerva walked gracefully to Hermione, took her hand and led her through the door at the back of her office that led into her private chambers. Minerva started a fire with a flick of her wand and the warmth was immediately welcomed by both of them. Minerva sat herself on the large red and gold sofa and gazed proudly at Hermione, who was taking in every inch of the tartan living room.

"Why don't you come and sit down, Hermione?" Minerva patted the cushion next to her and Hermione silently obliged. Hermione gently pulled Minerva into an embrace as she watched the silent tears roll down her cheeks. Minerva relaxed immediately into Hermione and sighed. She hadn't felt this loved in a long time. Since Albus left her to look after the castle and the students within the grounds, Minerva had been feeling so alone and she had neglected to hide her motherly feelings for her star pupil. "Dolores is suspending me from teaching." Minerva wept into Hermione's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Minerva. Albus will make sure of it. You'll be teaching again in no time." Hermione was so familiar with the two professors. She remembered the summer last year, when she spent six weeks with them at McGonagall Manor. But, Hermione also knew how lonely Minerva had been since Albus had left and she had done everything she could to comfort the older woman, but she wasn't Albus, she was the one Minerva saw as a daughter. And there's only so much a daughter can do for their mother. Hermione started to run her fingers through her professors hair and held her close as she cried.

After another hour of holding the one she had loved as a mother since her second year, Hermione decided that she best get back to the common room. She didn't want to get the one person she loved as a mother to get into any more trouble with that horrible toad woman because Hermione was found in her chambers. Who knows what stories would come of it, and none of them would be very good, for either herself or her Professor. "Minerva?"

"Yes, my dear?" Minervas' tears had stopped, and Hermione was now holding her at an arms length.

"I think I should head off." Hermione went to stand, but her professor held and hand and gently pulled her back to seat next to her.

"Please don't leave, Hermione."

"But Min – "

"At this moment in time, I am not your teacher, I am merely Minerva. You're not going to get into trouble for staying with me, Hermione." Minerva sat herself up straight and looked gently at the girl, no, young woman sat next to her. Minerva knew that she shouldn't force the poor dear to stay with her, but she had loved her like a daughter since she first stepped foot into her classroom.

"Okay. But I'm going to need a few things from my room." Hermione relaxed slightly. It would be like staying with the relaxed Minerva again, at least she hoped it would be.

"I'll send Wilpsy to get whatever you need."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"It's no trouble, my dear." Minerva sat back and starred into the fire.

"I hate to intrude Minerva, but, why did toad-face suspend you?" Hermione watched as Minerva gazed off into space for a few minutes. She was beginning to think that Minerva wasn't going to give her an answer, when she spoke, but in a hushed whisper.

"She caught me in Albus' chambers crying, when I should have been teaching the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"But, I was teaching that lesson. And didn't Poppy tell you not to teach for a while?"

"Yes, she did, but the headmistress decided to ignore it. She said that there was no way that I could be ill when I was perfectly fine at breakfast."

"Doesn't she know the truth?"

"No. I asked Poppy not to tell her. Albus is already in enough trouble."

"Well, I'm sure Albus has heard about this by now. You just wait, Minerva, you'll be teaching before you know it. Bur make the most of now, and rest."

"Does this mean I can spend more time with you?"

"I guess so." Hermione shrugged. She tried to keep a straight face, but she failed and her face lit up and the widest smile that had adorned her face in a very long time appeared on her face. "Yes, you can."

Minerva turned and face Hermione, a huge smile plastered on her face. The pair then sat and talked about everything and anything until the small clock on the mantel showed midnight.

"You'd better be off to bed, missy." Minerva stood and pulled Hermione up. "I believe you know where the guest room is. Good. You know where I am if you need me."

"Same to you, Minerva. Good night."

"Good night, dear." Minerva embraced Hermione briefly before turning and heading towards her room, while Hermione headed to hers.

***************

The next morning Hermione woke early and threw on a pair of tight blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt before sitting in the living room with a good book. Hermione always spent her Saturday mornings like this, but the company of Minerva made it so much better.

Minerva came in a few minutes after Hermione with two cups of tea in her hands. Handing one to Hermione, Minerva sat down and covered herself in her tartan blanket.

"Good morning, Minerva."

"Morning, Hermione. How are you?"

"Better than I've felt in a long time. Yourself?"

"I didn't sleep last night, but I'm fine." Minerva gripped the mug with both hands and sipped it.

"You need to sleep, Minerva."

"I'm fine. So, what have you got planned for today?"

"I was planning on spending the day here, with you. Unless you wanted to go into Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade for some shopping, and then we can be back here after lunch, as long as you promise not to go to the joke shop."

"Promise, Never liked the place anyway." The girls shared a laugh before turning their attention back to the window and the cups in their hands. "But, as long as you promise to get some rest."

"Promise." Minerva continued to sip her tea while she watched Hermione read her book.

"What time do you want to go?"

"When the students go. I don't want you getting into trouble." Minerva smiled and took the girl's hand. "I'm not worth it, honey."

"Don't be stupid, Minerva. You're like a mother to me."

Minerva smiled weakly at Hermione and squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

"It's the truth. Shall we start heading down? They'll be leaving soon."

"Okay."

Minerva and Hermione arrived outside the Great Hall just as Umbridge was sending everyone off.

"Just where do you think you're going, Minerva?" Her shrill voice cut through the corridor and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Shopping in Hogsmeade." Minerva answered.

"You are not Per-"

"You have merely suspended me from teaching, you have not stopped me from leaving the castle grounds or communicating with the students." Minerva smiled and winked at Hermione.

Dolores' face turned red. "From now on … all professors that are suspended from their duties, are not permitted to communicate with _any_ student."

Minerva and Hermione's face's paled. The two turned and walked back up the stair and to Minerva's chambers.

"That toad! That rotten toad!" Hermione shouted once the portrait door had swung shut.

"Hermione, calm down a little."

"How can I calm down? We can't see each other any more!"

Minerva moved to Hermione and held her close, making soothing circles on the girls' back. "Did the Grangers ever tell you you were adopted?"

Hermione nodded against Minerva's chest.

"Did you ever find out who your birth parents are?"

"No. But concealment charms don't work on me."

"That's because you are my daughter." Minerva waved her right hand above Hermione's head and got rid of the concealment charm. "Look in the mirror."

Hermione went and looked in the mirror, she screamed and came running out of the bathroom, throwing herself into Minerva's arms. "Does this mean that we can stay together?"

"It sure does. Old toad-face never said anything about daughters." Minerva grinned.

"So my real name's Hermione McGonagall?"

"Yes."

"Who's my father."

"You shouldn't need to guess that one honey."

"Albus."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You really are a carbon copy of me." Minerva smiled proudly. "You know, when you were born, you had piercing blue eyes like your father, but no hair. I always thought that you were going to look like Albus." Minerva chuckled. "Thank Merlin you don't have his nose."

Both girl broke down laughing but were interrupted by a sharp rapping at the portrait door. Minerva and Hermione opened the door together and were greeted by a seething Toad-face.

"What do you want, Dolores?"

Dolores' eyes fell on Hermione and her jaw hit the floor. She stayed like that a moment or two before she turned her attention to Minerva..

"I though I told you _not_ to communicate with the students."

"I'm sorry _headmistress_, but I'm not going to stop looking after my daughter just because she is a student here and on your say so."

"Your – your"

"Yes." Minerva sighed. "My daughter."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, _professor_, we're going shopping."

Hermione and Minerva pushed their way passed Umbridge and the portrait door slammed shut behind them in Dolores' face. Once the pair were out on the school grounds, they both burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?!" Hermione gasped.

Minerva only managed to nod and pull Hermione gently towards her.

Once they had both calmed down, they lay by the side of the lake, both looking into the sky, watching the white fluffy clouds float by. Minerva turned to her side and pulled Hermione close to her and whispered, "I love you kitten."

Hermione whispered back, "I love you too, mom."

The end


End file.
